dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:.hack//Wiki
Please add new messages to the end Japanese .hack//WIKI Robin Hood of the Azure Flame here, and I need help! Translating the .hack//WIKI into Japanese along with school work, family, friends, etc is a pain (but I'll do it for what I love (^o^). Anyways, I need people, ANYONE who has any info on .hack in Japanese, knows any Japanese to please contact me! My E-mail is masterpayne2292@yahoo.co.jp , please help. And, you can chat on the Japanese .hack//WIKI BBShttp://ja.dothack.wikia.com/wiki/BBSboards in the meantime. Thank you. --Robin Hood of the Azure Flame 15:59, 23 April 2006 (UTC) I just finished translating most of the main page, there maybe some errors, but hopefully more people who know Japanese will help fix them. -- Sanjuro Time for an update? Okay, since nobody else spoke up, I switched it to the green color scheme. If there are no objections, we should be able to put this up anytime. The only thing we'd have left to discuss in that case would be which day a new featured article would be put up.--OtakuD50 05:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Looks good to me, let's put it up. --CRtwenty 05:56, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Can't we get rid of that .hack//Wiki/Main Page header? Most of the Wikis I've checked are able to do that somehow...--OtakuD50 06:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been wondering about that too. It's obviously possible, I just have no idea how to do it. --CRtwenty 06:04, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::While we're on the subject, something's been bothering me for a while now. What's the deal with the "< .hack" thing just below that header?--OtakuD50 19:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Weapon Lists I think there's something screwy with the Weaponlist(R:1) Template. None of the R:1 Weapon pages are displaying correctly. Does anybody know what the problem is? --CRtwenty 17:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that too. All the more reason to clean up the weapon pages. Kulaguy Products/Merchandise Is there a products/merchandise page here? AzureKnight 21:24, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? --CRtwenty 21:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Probably like a list of goods aside from the discs, books, and cards. Take these things, for instance: ::http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/hack/new/fr_figure.html ::http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/hack/new/fr_goods.html :: - Kuukai2 00:02, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Profile pictures Ok, which was it? Do we want body or head? I thought we decided on one of these, but I can't remember which. Updates since that decision seem to have gone both ways, so I thought it would be good to clarify. - Kuukai2 21:46, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it really matters...You won't be able to get the same type of picture for every character, so why not just use the best possible picture for each page? Rpg 22:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's whichever one is the best quality. Though we try to use official artwork as much as possible. --CRtwenty 22:45, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::You mean like concept art or something? I'm pretty sure we've, like, never used fanart, so it's all "official". - Kuukai2 05:33, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I think he meant as opposed to screencaps and game engine renderings. Rpg 05:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, ok. - Kuukai2 05:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Cool page for .hack//Wiki's main!User:Male Wavemaster Enzeru Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 00:05, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Skins This is a survey. What skin do you use to view the wiki, and do you think we should change the default (that most readers see) if we could? The more opinions I can gather on this, the better. Thanks. - Kuukai2 22:52, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :I HATE the new skin.-- Ellimist 03:02, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::Same here. It takes a lot longer to load up for me, and I've tried that on several different computers.-- SicInfit 03:18, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :::I agree, the new skin is stupid. -- CRtwenty 05:29, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::::We have skins? Kulaguy 13:10, 5 September 2007 (UTC) I use the default skin, monobook. Though for some reason when I use IE and aren't logged in, I get that horribly crappy Wikia skin...-- OtakuD50 17:53, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Kula, if you're in MonoBook, hit "try new skin" to see what we're talking about. You can change it back in preferences>skins. Wikia wants to use the new skin as default for all non-logged-in users (this change has already been applied to a number of Wikis), since it has more features and separates us from Wikipedia. You can read more here. I'm trying to get a show of opinions from our site to support the arguments I'm making in that thread. Everyone, feel free to post your opinions there, too. - Kuukai2 22:24, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::They all suck. Monobook for the win. Kulaguy 23:28, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :::I started a new wiki recently and the default skin is horrible. I left a notice in my main page telling new visitors how to switch to MonoBlock, and I'm looking for some way to make it the default. New skins are fine, but forcing one on the wikis is a terrible idea. Leandrotlz 19:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately, that isn't the official policy. As I understand it, the current plan is to eventually use Quartz as the default for pretty much every Wikia wiki but Uncyclopedia. The idea is that the default effects the users, not the editors, so it's not really our decision. I strongly disagree, since the editors are often in contact with the userbase (I know that's quite true for this site, where between us we're on every .hack forum in existence), and can make better informed decisions that the readers will appreciate. Wikia believes that Quartz supplies new features that readers will use, but I haven't found much to support that, at least for our site. I made a poll and so far .hack//Wiki users unanimously support MonoBook (there are like two people using the rating feature, but in no meaningful way). One thing you can do is to add something like these files: :: http://gaogaigar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice :: http://gaogaigar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice_id - Kuukai2 21:59, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Monobook is the best skin, how do you make it the default for your wiki?--Eskimospy 18:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Okay, so I've played around with the new skin, and it isn't as bad as I remember, but I still prefer monobook. My main gripe is that, yes, it takes some getting used to since all the editing options and whatnot are located in different places, but that alone isn't worth jack. For starters, the Wikia search box at the top right kind of takes away from the identity of the site as ".hack//Wiki" (it's more like Wikia Presents .hack//Wiki). If that image can be changed, great, but if not, to hell with it. Speaking of images, the new skin eliminates the original logo and we have to use that mini-banner. This is more of a personal gripe, but dammit, I made that logo, and the banner was kind of just sprung on us. The Top Content option is fairly decent if used correctly, but since the majority of us prefer Monobook, it's practically useless; it seems the highest-rated and most visited articles are just random articles and files. I guess my last gripe just has mostly to do with laziness. I just don't like the overall color theme of Quartz (Smoke and Slate are basically the same, but with different colors), and we'd have to change a whole lot to customize .hack//Wiki to a more .hack-ish looking theme. In the long run, I suppose going down that road would be overall better, but sadly we have a rather small pool of users knowledgable about how Wikia works (we still haven't gotten rid of the header for the main page) and until we do, Monobook is just easier to work with. Oh, and where the hell is the quick button to add my signature? I can't believe I actually need to type the hyphens and tildas...-- OtakuD50 19:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree, if it was properly modified the new skin would be perfect. However none of us have the knowledge, nor the motivation to do so. Until then I'm going to stick with monobook. --CRtwenty 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, as per the Wikia argument, what we think is irrelevant. Anon users are stuck with whatever the default is. Since Wikipedia is so popular, the classic MonoBook interface has the benefit of being familiar for many users, and the new widgets, etc., can be confusing. All the readers of .hack//Wiki I've talked to prefer the look of MonoBook. I think that Quartz is an enjoyable customization, but not a suitable default for the site. - Kuukai2 08:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::I found out you can do it by setting the content of your MediaWiki:AdminSkin to monobook. This doesn't work for all versions of Mozilla and IE, but it does work for the current ones. Also it takes a little while, I think up to 24 hours, to adjust. (Had to use the built-in adjuster and change it to slate on mine to remember the page title.) - Kuukai2 19:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, this week's chat is happening in about 10 minutes. Hope to see you there! -PanSola 18:47, 21 October 2007 (UTC) WHY FFXICLOPEDIA? Why? It should be .hack//Wiki! Somebody please change it back! CloudKai 06:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :WTF are you talking about? ::I assume he's talking about the top banner in the new skins. Last I checked, the logo was for FFXICLOPEDIA, and I guess it hasn't been fixed. The thing is, no one uploaded a new logo, so I don't know why it changed. However, there wasn't even a decision about the .hack banner we had in the first place...--OtakuD50 16:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::I see a ".hack//Wiki" banner when I check out the new skins. So I have no idea what this guy's talking about. --CRtwenty 19:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It depends on the browser, and it's Wikia-wide, not just us. - Kuukai2 02:42, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I still see it as FFXIClopedia though...CloudKai 09:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't think it's fixed yet. Go yell at Wikia? - Kuukai2 01:25, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::OK It's back - CloudKai 01:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Cancelled Series? I've heard of canceling a series from Japan to America but has anyone heard of .hack//Amazon Bundle? If you search around the 'net all you find is that it was to be released in May of 2005 but nothing more. Any info? - Fianna :That doesn't sound like a series. Just something like a collection of games or something for Amazon.jp. Just a guess, though.--Biccy 03:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Armor! I'm trying to find some good, detailed lists of the armor available for classes in The World (not R2)... and I can't. I think this is a really big aspect of the Wiki that's missing. Is there anyone with such a list - or even access to information that could help in the construction to such a list? I'd gladly take on this task if someone can help get me started! --Menace64 :There's a page, but no one has filled in the R:1 section. :( --Viscosity 23:42, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah that's what I'm saying... it's disturbingly devoid of information. I'll work on it if someone's got the raw information handy. --Menace64 :::I think this, this, and this are what you need. You can use the guide here as a one stop shop for the Japanese names and for proofchecking (if the numbers of items don't match up there's a problem). - Kuukai2 05:50, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I gave it a shot with the light head armors... something in the formatting is wrong. If somebody would point out my mistake, I'll get the rest posted ASAP! --Menace64 :::::We haven't worked on the armor tables because of the problems involving the tables. Kulaguy 05:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC)